Jealousy
by Fantasy Inc
Summary: My name is Hitsugaya. No Shirou, no Toushirou. I'm captain of the 10th Division and I'm jealous of a six foot tall Chappy. My life is insanely sad. Like most problems, it started with Hinamori... HitsuHina


Summary: My name is Hitsugaya. No Shirou, no Toushirou. I'm captain of the 10th Division and I'm jealous of a six foot tall Chappy. My life is insanely sad. Like most problems, it started with Hinamori... Hitsu-Hina

**Jealousy**

A/N: Dedicated to my darling, kawaii-kawaii Mashi Maro doll, who brought up the entire idea when I was hugging him as I went to sleep. Thanks, Mashi-chan. Also, I'd like to announce my eternal love- okay, obsession of Bleach. It's an obsession that doesn't stray too far from what I feel for Naruto. But so far in my life, I'm the only person I know who freaks out when he or she forgets one of the captains. I still remember when I freaked out (about half an hour?) and forgot Shunsui as I was reciting the names of captains to show my devotion of Bleach to my friends... Obsessions are fun!

Disclaimer: Well, what do you know? I'm currently involved in a lawsuit (that I am rapidly losing, by the way) over the rights to Bleach. Due to that, I am currently not allowed to even say I think I may own Bleach to ensure a higher percentage of winning. (My percentage of winning is now up to .00000000000001!)

* * *

**Jealousy - The Hitsugaya Story**

_'I am not jealous of a stuffed animal._

_I am not jealous of... Chappy._

_I am not jealous of a _rabbit

_I am not jealous of a plushie!_

_I am not-_

_Aw, screw it. I'm jealous of a freaking Chappy,'_ Hitsugaya Toushirou thought miserably. He watched a bubbly Hinamori Momo clutch the huge rabbit to her chest. She stood with her back to the office door, smiling childishly.

"_Kawaii_, Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto slurred, lying on the couch. She was on her third bottle of sake.

"And it's not even noon," Hitsugaya (taichou, as he would insist) grumbled.

"Isn't it cute? Shiro-chan bought it for me!" Hinamori chirped happily, burying her head in the six foot tall Chappy's chest.

_'I spent years becoming a captain... And I'm jealous of an inanimate rabbit. I thought Hinamori liked captains, for god's sake!'_

"I didn't know taichou was so generous!" Matsumoto cried. Both ignored the young captain behind his desk.

_'When did my life get so sad?'_

"Shiro-chan-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" he snapped automatically.

"How did you know I loved Chappy?" she rushed on, ignoring him. He stared at her, speechless because she was smiling so happily at him.

"It's... it's something you would love. Something incredibly childish," he choked out at last, blushing under his usual scowl.

Matsumoto smiled knowingly, still a little sober. "Hinamori-chan, Chappy might make a certain someone jealous of-"

"Matsumoto!" he interrupted furiously.

"Eh?" Hinamori lifted her head up and looked back and forth at the two, confused. "Kira-kun's jealous?"

"Kira?" Matsumoto teased delightfully.

"Kira likes you?" Hitsugaya echoed dangerously.

_'This is it. Kira's been an okay friend, but he has to die now.'_

"Ah, well... Kira-kun said he would like to take me out to dinner," Hinamori admitted, pressing her cheek on Chappy's fur so she could see both her friends.

_'I've always thought Izuru Kira was a good shinigami. I'm incredibly sorry for his death...'_

"I have to talk to Kira about this!" Matsumoto said quietly, her mind already thinking up hundreds of rumors to spread. She stood up and stared at the rabbit wistfully. "Can I borrow Chappy for a little while, Hinamori-chan?"

When she nodded, Matsumoto ran out of the office, dragging the rabbit around and showing it to everyone. Hinamori stared after her, shaking her head before turning around to see her childhood friend and end up rolling her eyes.

"Shiro-chan-"

"I'm a captain, Hinamori! Show some respect!"

"You're not going to fight Kira-kun because of what I said, are you?" she asked cautiously, walking over to his ultimate throne behind stacks of paperwork.

"I would win, wouldn't I?"

"Hitsugaya-kun-"

"Maybe later I'll challenge him... Bed Wetter Momo," he added. She sighed when he went back to his paperwork. Hinamori smiled as she thought of the perfect plan to get Hitsugaya to do anything but paperwork.

"Hitsugaya-kun, thank you for the present," she whispered before she lightly kissed his cheek. He blushed, coughing to cover it up.

"Yeah, well... I don't see what's so great about Chappy anyway!"

"Matsumoto-san, can I have that Chappy?" _Kuchiki Rukia?_

"Rukia, that's not your's!" _Kurosaki Ichigo?_

"Kuchiki-san! Hey, THIEF!" _Oh, Matsumoto. This makes sense now._

"Run, Ichigo! RUN!!!" _Stupid Chappy._

"RUKIA!!! COME BACK HERE!" _I better not have to save Chappy._

"Shirou-chan, Chappy might die!"

"I'm going to go save Chappy," Hitsugaya sighed, when he saw Hinamori look worried.

_Over a rabbit!_

"You're so brave, Shiro-chan," she laughed, waving her arms. He was already gone, unable to catch the flush of red in her cheeks.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

_Hah! Take that, Chappy!

* * *

_

A/N: Hehe... A gently nudge at humor. Just you know, a glimpse at the childish side of the infamous, oh-so-cool Hitsugaya Shirou-chan. Oh, plus a laugh at the way Ichigo and Rukia are in denial. And... oh, leave a review if you can!

See you later! I'm off to go drinking with my girl, Matsumoto and invent more ways for Hitsugaya-kun to suffer! Can no one actually mention this to him? Thanks!


End file.
